


The King of Fighters 1206

by knightofsuperior



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, I don't know Fatal Fury or KOF as much as I should but I'm doing this anyway, Not Canon Compliant, Only compliant up to Chapter 1's end, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Rean finds himself and his students swept up in an international fighting tournament that's found its way to Erebonia. As he soon discovers, however, there's more to this tournament than meets the eye.Luckily, he's got a Legendary Wolf looking out for him.





	The King of Fighters 1206

Rean was having a good day. This was the first sign something was horribly wrong.

Classes had gone well, with everyone asking just the right questions to keep the flow of the lesson going smoothly. 

The staff meeting was blessedly short, meaning Rean could actually eat something before heading off to help the tavern set up for a catering event.

On top of all that?

It was payday, with a small bonus for helping with a few tasks around the school.

Things were nice, quiet, and peaceful.

This meant, within the next hour, something would come along to put an end to that.

_ Well, I was only off by 8 minutes this time, _ Rean thought as he watched a would-be pickpocket fly straight into the town square fountain. The man coughed, raising his head as he tried to jump out. “Hold on there,” Rean began, “You’re forgetting about the-”

“Ow!”

“-clock.” Rean sighed and shook his head. As a few local militia officers converged on the fountain, the Ashen Chevallier turned his attention towards the direction the thief flew in from. A man stood nearby, speaking with an officer. Rean was surprised to see him wearing some more...well, he hesitated to say modern fashion, but it seemed close to the “casual” product samples he’d seen in the Heimdallr branch of Le Sage than anything Leeves had to offer. A bright red jacket, a white t-shirt, a simple pair of jeans, sneakers...the only thing that stood out as especially notable was the red-and-white cap the man wore. Most people in the area wore either flat caps or more gaudy affairs. This, however, was a hat with a large brim at the front alone, with a raised front. 

Written in bold, red letters on that front were the words “Fatal Fury.”

_ What in the world could that be about? _

As the officer left to converge with the others, the man turned towards Rean. Waving as he approached, he called out, “Sorry about that!” 

“Sorry?” Rean scratched his chin. “I’m not entirely sure what you’re sorry for. He  _ was  _ trying to steal your wallet.”

“Well, yeah, but that didn’t mean I wanted to damage something this swanky-looking...or you, for that matter.” The man chuckled. “One inch off to the side and you’d be in the drink, too.”

“Inch?”

“That's right.” The man put a hand to his chin. “It’s not inches here, right? I think the guy at the tavern said it was selge, or something.” he mused. “Anywho.” He held out his free hand. “Name’s Terry Bogard. Pleasure to meet you, Mister…?”

“Rean Schwarzer.” Rean reached out and took Terry’s hand, shaking it and waiting for the inevitable. The, ‘Oh, my Goddess! The Ashen Chevallier!?’ or the ‘It’s really you, I knew I recognized you!’

“Schwarzer...that a German name?” Terry raised an eyebrow. “I thought you guys didn’t have a Germany.”

“...erm. What?” Rean lowered his hand. “I...don’t think I’ve heard of a ‘Germany,’ no.”

“Ah. My bad, then. Still getting the lay of the land here.”

Rean nodded. “I see. Are you a tourist?”

“You could say that. I’m actually on my way to…” Terry paused, reaching into his travel bag. Pulling out a map, he unfurled it and ran his finger over the parchment. “I think it’s Heimdall-are?”

“Heimdallr. The  _ ‘r’  _ is silent,” Rean explained.

Terry grinned. “Ah, gotcha. Yeah, I’m supposed to meet a few friends over there. Any idea which direction I’d need to go to get there before sundown?”

Rean gestured towards the nearby train station. “If you take the 3:45, you might be able to reach there before it gets too dark.”

Terry shook his head. “Can’t. Don’t have any local cash-got a few coins here and there. I’m looking for the highway, actually.”

Rean blinked. “Wait. How exactly did you get to Leeves?”

“I took the old two-shoe express.” Terry glanced down at his feet. “Though, I should probably give them a good shine or something before I head out again.”

“You  _ walked?! _ ” 

“Closer to a run, really.”

Rean couldn’t find the words to express his utter,  _ complete _ disbelief...but he sure was going to try. “Did you start from a particular town?” He asked. 

“Yup.”

Okay, this was fine. Maybe the man was a local, coming from Grenville-

“I think it was called Parm?” 

Rean’s jaw dropped. “You walked through  _ Sutherland _ to get here?!”

Terry shrugged. “I guess so! Lots of weird critters on the way, too. Most of them kept to themselves, though a couple tried to take me on." He shook his head. "Definitely not in Southtown anymore. Anyway, it took me about...what time is it?”

“Two-thirty.”

“Ah, jeez.” Terry scratched the back of his head. “I spent a whole four hours out there? I bet I could’ve made better time if I didn’t stop in that Ark place for lunch. Real nice folks, though-you don’t usually find people willing to take rock pieces for food.”

“...rock pieces?”

Terry nodded, opening his bag further so Rean could see.

_ ...that’s a  _ ** _lot _ ** _ of Sepith. _

“Terry?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what those are?”

“Nope.” He grinned. “They sure look neat though, right?”

_ This afternoon just got a thousand times longer than it had any need to be.  _ Rean let out a quiet sigh.  _ I hate being right. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end result of a binge reading the Fatal Fury and KOF TV Tropes pages and playing through Chapter 1 of Cold Steel III.
> 
> Expect a lot of punny team names.


End file.
